<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Reasons To Stay by lorir_writes</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734689">Reasons To Stay</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes'>lorir_writes</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Diaries [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Desire &amp; Decorum (Visual Novel)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Drama, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Romance, labor complications</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 18:35:51</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,888</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27734689</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/lorir_writes/pseuds/lorir_writes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Doubts and worries emerge when Hamid decides to move in with Daphne during lockdown.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hamid/Main Character (Desire &amp; Decorum)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quarantine Diaries [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1908070</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Part 1: March</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Early March 2020</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>The soft purr of Hamid’s SUV car faded as he parked at a subterranean parking spot. As soon as he pulled the handbrake and unbuckled his seat belt, a low growl coming from the backseat reached his ears. The diplomat turned around to look at the black and white cat lying inside her pet carrier with her tail wagging frantically.</p>
<p>Without hesitation, he grabbed the backpack on the front seat, climbed out of the car, and opened the backseat to pick up the carrier. “I figured you’d still be mad at me.” He said staring at the cat growling again in response. “You’ll be out soon, okay?”</p>
<p>Once he got the bag carrier, he shut the door, activated the alarm of his car, and walked to the elevator. Inside it, Hamid pressed the button leading to the last floor of the building and the doors closed. Whilst the elevator started to move, his cat growled once more.</p>
<p>“We’re not going to the vet, kızım¹. This is just something I have to do and I couldn’t leave you behind.” The diplomat glanced at the display panel and sighed contently as it reached their destination and the doors opened. “You’ll love it here.”</p>
<p>Stepping out of the elevator, he walked towards the hallway, stopped right in front of the door, put the carrier down and fished out his keys. A fluttering sensation rose in his stomach. Although they talked about it before, the conversations he had with his girlfriend about moving in together were merely plans for the future. They had never spent more than a few days alone. Would lockdown be too much?</p>
<p>Just then, a barking sound echoed through the walls as a small and chubby shadow approached the door. The cat hissed inside of the carrier bag.</p>
<p>“It’s all right, Maya." </p>
<p><em>"No, Drake! Here!” </em>A familiar female voice commanded. The shadow disappeared.<em> “No barking now. If that’s Hamid and Maya, you can’t scare her. We’re going to live together and I need you to be friends with her.”</em></p>
<p>He smiled to himself. And just like that, all his doubts were gone. Spending lockdown with her for who knows how long was a risky move. But when it came down to her, he was never afraid to dive into uncharted waters. She was worth it. Hamid gripped the handle, placed the key inside the lock, and turned it, opening the door.</p>
<p>His eyes sparkled with joy as a barefoot Daphne wearing denim dungarees rushed to the door, rose on her tiptoes, and encircled her arms around his neck. “Welcome home!” She said, after kissing his cheek.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he replied, pulling her close for a kiss.</p>
<p>Before their lips touched, a hiss coming from the pet carrier startled them.</p>
<p>“Sorry. Maya doesn’t like car travels.” He pulled away to pick up the carrier bag.</p>
<p>“It’s fine. Come on in. You can release her and let her explore the apartment. Drake is at Briar’s room.”</p>
<p>“You didn’t have to. I don’t want to impose.”</p>
<p>“You’re not. Cats have their limits and we have to respect them. Besides, Drake is spending most of the time in there anyway.”</p>
<p>“Aw… Is Drake missing her?” He asked as he walked inside taking the pet carrier.</p>
<p>“I wouldn’t go that far. Chances are he’s only missing the snacks she gives him when she cooks.”</p>
<p>Hamid chortled. “I see he’s still on the diet.”</p>
<p>“And we’d better keep it that way.” Daphne gave him a knowing look.</p>
<p>“Yes, ma'am.” He nodded. Once he placed his backpack on the sofa and the carrier on the floor, he sat beside his girlfriend and opened the bag to release the cat. “Kızım?” Hamid called the cat and waited.</p>
<p>The feline, however, stayed inside the bag, ignoring her pet parent’s calls.</p>
<p>“Is she all right?” Daphne’s brows furrowed as she waited for the cat to show up.</p>
<p>“Yes, she’s just moody. Don’t worry about her. Whenever she’s ready, she’ll get out of there.”</p>
<p>“Okay.” The viscountess moved closer to him. “I organised the closet this morning. Your clothes and shoes are separated by season and color. But if you have any other preferences, we can change that. Also, I cleaned everything and I was waiting for you to come back so we can organise your workspace and where Maya’s things will be. But we don’t have to do that now if you’re tired. I—” She trailed off as she caught Hamid’s smirk and began to chew on a nail.</p>
<p>“I can’t say I was thrilled to clean and organize my things, but you shouldn’t have gone through all this trouble on your own.”</p>
<p>“I know you don’t. This is why I started before you arrived.”</p>
<p>“You’re amazing.” He draped an arm over her shoulder, pulling her closer. “But I still could have helped.”</p>
<p>Daphne nodded, but averted her gaze, playing with the buttons of her outfit idly.</p>
<p>“Do you want to talk about what’s troubling you?”</p>
<p>“I don't—” She stopped herself as he gave her a knowing look. “I shouldn’t bother to come up with a lie because you’re not going to believe it, right?”</p>
<p>“No.”</p>
<p>“Okay…” She took a deep breath before speaking. “Before I say it, please don’t take this the wrong way. I’m just worried.”</p>
<p>“Noted. What are you worried about?”</p>
<p>“I’m worried about us, about the possibility of you getting bored or tired of us. I’m scared you’re going to regret not returning to Turkey.”</p>
<p>“I believe I have to be honest with you and hope you also don’t take it the wrong way, but I was thinking the same thing.”</p>
<p>“Oh…” Daphne frowned. “I guess it explains why you took your time to open the door.”</p>
<p>His heart sank. He wanted to be honest with her, but he didn’t expect to hurt her feelings. “Were you waiting right here?”</p>
<p>“Sort of…” She did her best to fake a smile, but it fell flat. “I understand if you think we’re getting ahead of ourselves. This <em>is</em> a big step. I think you still can catch a flight to Istanbul if you want to.”</p>
<p>“Hey, what happened to not taking it the wrong way?”</p>
<p>“Well, that ship has sailed the minute you admitted you might regret all this.”</p>
<p>“I did not say that.”</p>
<p>“But you hesitated. And it’s fine.” She uttered, once again trying to fake a smile.</p>
<p>“Daphne, I didn’t regret anything. But this is new to both of us. It can be daunting to imagine what happens next, given the current world crisis we’re going through.” He placed his hand atop hers and squeezed it gently. “If there’s one thing I’m sure is how much I want to be with you. My biggest concern is how you feel about it.”</p>
<p>Her brows knitted together as she pondered about his question for a moment. Then, she stared into his eyes as worry visibly clouded her features. “Are you here just because of me?”</p>
<p>“Yes. But you know I wouldn’t be so happy to stay by myself in my flat or moving back with my family.”</p>
<p>“And are you sure you won’t regret the decision to stay locked inside this apartment for who knows how long with me?”</p>
<p>“Moving in during lockdown isn’t what I had in mind when we talked about it, but I assure you there’s nowhere else I’d rather be right now, aşkım².” He confessed, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it softly.</p>
<p>“What if you get bored or miss your family?”</p>
<p>“We have WiFi. Besides, there’s a lot we can do now that it’ll be just the two of us here.” His breath fanned against her skin as his lips moved up to the inside part of her wrist.</p>
<p>“We’re four actually,” she muttered with a coy smile.</p>
<p>“I’m sure our pet children won’t mind if we need a moment or five alone per day.”</p>
<p>She looked away as her cheeks flushed crimson.</p>
<p>“Is there anything else you want to know?” He locked eyes with her, inhaling the scent of flowers coming from her wrist.</p>
<p>“Maybe…”</p>
<p>“Ask away.”</p>
<p>She bit her bottom lip slightly. “When are you going to kiss me for real?”</p>
<p>“Patience, my dove…” He whispered, dotting kisses up her arm. Their lips were about to meet when another loud meow interrupted them.</p>
<p>“Allah, Allah…” He mumbled under his breath as his cat strolled on the headrest on the sofa.</p>
<p>Maya jumped on his lap and stared at him with pleading eyes as she chirruped.</p>
<p>“Oh, now you ask nicely…” Hamid shook his head and picked up his cat as he stood up. “Her food still is in the pantry, isn’t it?”</p>
<p>“Mmmhmm…” Daphne watched him walking around with his cat whilst he kneeled on the floor and placed a bowl with feline food. “And you said she was warming up to me.”</p>
<p>“She is. But it takes a while for her to adapt somewhere new. Give her time.”</p>
<p>“If you say so…”</p>
<p>He looked up at his girlfriend moving his pet carrier to a spot next to her dog’s and taking his backpack to the master bedroom. He sighed contently as the cat ate her food in blissful silence. </p>
<p>______</p>
<p> </p>
<p>¹ My daughter</p>
<p>² My love</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Part 2: June</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Hamid and Daphne ponder about the consequences of choosing to stay away from their families to be together.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Warning: This piece contains adult material (mentions of labor complications) which may be disturbing/offensive for some people. Reader discretion is advised.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>June 2020</em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>Daphne made a face as the sound of Maya meowing reached her ears. Her brows furrowed as her eyes fluttered open and she realised her partner’s cat was staring at her, waiting for her to wake up. Pushing the feline’s furry tail away from her mobile, she checked the time. “Maya, it’s late. You can’t be hungry now… Go back to sleep…” She grumbled and turned to the other side.</p>
<p>The cat insisted meowing louder whilst Drake started to scratch the door.</p>
<p>“Ugh… Not you too!” She whined. “Hamid, Maya wants to—” Her arm reached for him only to find his side of the bed empty. “Okay. Now it makes sense.” Rubbing her eyes, she sat up and picked up the cat. “All right, I’m up. Let’s go find your dad.“ With that, the three of them left the room. </p>
<p>Their apartment was as quiet and dark as it usually is in the middle of the night, but a light coming from the study caught her attention. She quietly walked towards the office. </p>
<p>As she stepped closer to the door, she heaved a sigh. Sitting by the office desk, Hamid watched on his laptop a video of a woman who resembled his mother in a hospital bed smiling as she received a newborn baby. She cooed, cradling the infant in her arms as three familiar faces stood beside them.</p>
<p>Drake idly made his way to the desk and lied next to Hamid’s feet. The cat wriggled and contorted her body into the lady’s arms until she escaped and rushed to her pet parent’s lap.</p>
<p>"Hey, what are you two doing here?” He paused the video and glanced at the cat and the dog then at the door, where his partner leaned against the door watching them. “This is all your doing, isn’t it?” He glared at the cat.</p>
<p>Maya sat on his lap and stared at him in silence.</p>
<p>“Kızım¹, what did I say about waking up the entire house in the middle of the night?” </p>
<p>The cat simply ignored his scolding rubbing her head against his hand.</p>
<p>“Why do I even bother?” He shook his head and proceeded to pet her whilst his girlfriend laughed. “I’m sorry. You were sleeping soundly and I thought I wouldn’t be long.”</p>
<p>“It’s fine. I thought she wanted food or to play, but she was looking for you,” the lady replied between yawns. “Are you still waiting on news about Nesrim and baby?”</p>
<p>“Not anymore. Come here.” He placed the cat on the desk, pushed back his chair, and offered his hand to help his partner sit on his lap. Once she sat down, he pressed the space bar on his laptop and the video resumed.</p>
<p>“Say hi to your uncle and future auntie at the States, Ceycey!” Sevim’s voice cheered as the camera got closer to Nesrim and the baby.</p>
<p>“Merhaba, dayı²! Merhaba, Daphne abla!³ Tanıştığımıza memnun oldum!⁴” Nesrim mimicked a baby voice and shook her son’s hand. “Sorry, Daphne. Ceycey hasn’t learned English yet.”</p>
<p>The couple chuckled.</p>
<p>“I’m okay, Hamidciğim. I didn’t mean to scare you in the middle of the night, I swear. But I’m fine now. Cengiz is here. He’s a big, healthy, and surprisingly famished boy.”</p>
<p>Laughter from his family members echoed in the study.</p>
<p>“Allah blessed me and my husband today and I hope he blesses you with a child of your own one day, if it’s your heart’s desire. I have to go now because Ali will chastise me for talking too much after surgery, but I need you to know we’re fine and we’ll be waiting for you here. We love you, abi⁵.” Nesrim waved to the camera and the video stopped.</p>
<p>“Aw… Congratulations, Hamidciğim,” Daphne murmured and kissed his cheek.</p>
<p>“Thank you,” he answered with a weak smile.</p>
<p>“Are you all right?” Her fingers idly ran through his hair. “You didn’t sleep much, did you?”</p>
<p>“Not really.” He confessed. “When I heard they had to take her to the hospital for an emergency c-section, I was…” His brows knitted together as he searched for the right words.</p>
<p>“Afraid?</p>
<p>He blinked a couple of times as if he seemed confused, but soon he nodded in agreement. "Yes. I guess I was.”</p>
<p>“She’s your sister and she had complications during labor. It’s okay to be worried.” But as soon as the words left her mouth, Daphne frowned and looked down at her hands. “I’m sorry.”</p>
<p>“What are you sorry for?”</p>
<p>“You weren’t there with your family. You were worried about your sister’s life, you had to watch your nephew come to this world through a video. And it was all because I can’t stand to live with my stepmother.”</p>
<p>“This isn’t your fault. No one knows how long it’ll take until everything is under control and my nephew did arrive a month earlier than expected.”</p>
<p>“But if you were in Istanbul, you could be with them. And I know Turkey is no longer going through lockdown. You wouldn’t have to be stuck inside anymore. You could go out, see your friends, go to the gym…”</p>
<p>He cupped her chin and lifted her face so their eyes met. “Aşkım, I’m exactly where I’m supposed to be. I could have called in some favours to travel if I wanted to be there right now.”</p>
<p>“You would have put them at risk of contamination.”</p>
<p>“I know. It wouldn’t be wise of me to expose myself or them to any danger. Therefore, I can’t go.”</p>
<p>“But if you were there, you wouldn’t have to worry so much. You’d be there at the maternity with them.”</p>
<p>“I’d still yearn to be with you. I can’t handle being away from you for so long.”</p>
<p>“Didn’t you just say wouldn’t be wise to expose yourself to danger?” She arched an eyebrow.</p>
<p>“I’d risk anything to see you, my dove.”</p>
<p>“But…” Daphne trailed off and stared at him in shock as she realised he wasn’t bluffing. “You wouldn’t…”</p>
<p>“Yes, I would.” He brushed a lock of her hair away from her face. “And it’s the reason why I know precisely where I’m supposed to be.”</p>
<p>“What if I had returned to Edgewater?”</p>
<p>“First of all, you wouldn’t have lasted three days there.” He corrected. “You would’ve either sought refuge with the Dalys or went to your family’s house in London.”</p>
<p>“True.” She nodded.</p>
<p>“And I’d be there with you. If your family didn’t like the idea of us staying together in the same house, I’d rent the house next to yours.”</p>
<p>“I don’t know…” Her lips curled upwards. “I’m sure you could find a place next to Mrs Daly’s bakery in Edgewater, but Viscount Westonly seems pretty attached to his townhouse in London.”</p>
<p>“I can be quite persuasive.” He smirked.</p>
<p>“England still is on lockdown. We couldn’t leave home.”</p>
<p>“Neighbors still interact and help each other during quarantine, you know.”</p>
<p>“You make it all seem so easy.”</p>
<p>“I’m aware things aren’t as simple. Fortunately, we both chose the easiest way to handle things and I’m perfectly content to be where I am. Because I’m with you.” He said, resting his chin on her shoulder.</p>
<p>“And our pet children.” She added.</p>
<p>“Of course. This household wouldn’t be the same without them.”</p>
<p>“I’m content too. The world is still in chaos, but at least I’m hopeful. Because I can finally say that being at home brings me peace.”</p>
<p>Hamid cupped her cheek as their foreheads touched. "I couldn’t agree more." </p>
<p>Their lips were centimetres apart when Maya jumped on Daphne’s lap, startling her.</p>
<p>Hamid shook his head and sighed. "You have a terrible timing, kızım.”</p>
<p>The lady giggled. “I can’t blame her. We did come here to take you to bed.”</p>
<p>“Very well. Let’s go back to sleep.”</p>
<p>Whilst he shut down his laptop, Daphne stood up, put the cat down and the two of them walked back to the bedroom with their pets in a tow.</p>
<p>_____</p>
<p>¹ My daughter</p>
<p>² Hello, uncle!</p>
<p>³ Hello, sister Daphne! (She’s called abla by the “baby” as a measure of respect)</p>
<p>⁴ I’m pleased to meet you. </p>
<p>⁵ Big brother</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>